A New Life
by okw105
Summary: What if, in Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's decided to move Bella and her unborn child to Denali Alaska, to escape the attacking wolf pack. Starts in the middle of chapter 11, where Jacob warns the Cullens. Canon au. EPOV
1. Threat

**What if, in Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's decided to move Bella and her unborn child to Denali Alaska, to escape the attacking wolf pack. Starts in the middle of chapter 11, where Jacob warns the Cullens. Canon au. EPOV**

**Dialogue is from the book, but everything else is the product of my imagination. **

Chapter 1

Threat

When I first met Bella, I had always said that I could give her anything she wanted, no matter the cost. But now, the beeping monitors, labored panting, and strangled heartbeat, all jeered at me, in a sick sort of irony. Because she was dying, all because I couldn't say no to her. This creature had taken the warm light that encompassed Bella and all who were around her and sucked it into itself as it did any sort of nutrience that Bella tried to ingest. All that was left of her was pale skin stretched over fragile bones. Her face had sunken in, so her cheekbones protruded sharply, casting a shadow over her hollow cheeks. Under her eyes, dark bruises had formed from sleep deprivation, fatigue and sickness. She could not walk on her own accord, keep any sort of food down for more than a few minutes, and simple tasks such as sitting up and breathing became daunting to her. She was a holding cell, a temporary pen for this creature, that rented her body and disposed of later when it no longer need her to survive.

My thoughts were interrupted when a wolf howl pieced the crisp morning air. This was it, the attack we had been dreading. I tensed my muscles and prepared to stand as I caught Jacob's thoughts flying towards the house.

_False alarm, false alarm, _Jacob thought, and I immediately released my tense pose, but my family hadn't heard the news, and stood tense, their large gold eyes flickering back and forth anxiously.

_Sorry. Seth is young. He forgets things. No one's attacking. False alarm._ Jacob continued as he ran closer to the house. I turned to face the window and the approaching wolf.

_There's nothing out there – you got that?_ I nodded stiffly. Behind me, Bella coughed, gasping for air. I looked back, and saw Carlisle standing over her still sleeping form, examining her.

"Being on her back is putting a lot of pressure on her internal organs and lungs. I would really like to move her to her side, to help her breath easier, but I'm afraid that the strain of moving her on her heart will be too much." He gently placed a hand over her forehead, and Rosalie hissed. A shiver ran through me as I looked at my dying wife. I dismissed Jacob with a wave of my hand and walked back into the house. The whole family looked to me, waiting for me to speak.

"It was a false alarm," I said, my voice hollow and dead, I didn't have enough energy to fake it, not when Bella couldn't see. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmett said, in a slightly smug voice.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle said, taking his place in the circle we had now formed next to Bella's hospital bed. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yea I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," I pointed out. "Not with us forewarned and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not as optimistic."

A quiet hue hung over the air, stale with anxiety and fear. All that could be heard was Bella's desperate gasps for air.

We broke formation; Carlisle went straight to Bella, checking her monitors and temperature. His brow furrowed as he saw no improvement, and both his hearing and the flashing on the monitors confirmed this.

"Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle sighed, exasperated.

"Rosalie," he said.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

It made me physically ill to hear Rosalie speaking on behalf of Bella. I caught the glimpse of Jacob's mind. _He was still here?_ Then his head popped up as he rested on the windowsill, peering in.

Bella coughed and gagged miserably, I moved closer to her bedside, and watched with dismay as Rosalie followed. The thing inside her kicked her, and Bella subsequently let out a small whimper. I saw Rosalie's hand slide over Bella's forehead, and was temped to rip it right off her arm. _I wonder how she'd hold a purse with a stump_. I did growl at her though. Apparently everyone thought my actions were deadly enough because Emmett came over to stop anything that could break out into a fight.

"Not tonight, we've got other things to worry about."

I turned away from them. Although I knew this was true, I still wasn't ready to be logical yet, my wife was dying. And it was my entire fault. I met Jacob's eyes for a split second, before he couldn't bear my misery anymore, and ran off into the woods.

"Can't we just move her Denali?' Emmett suggested. "I mean I don't think the pack would follow us all the way down to Alaska. The only reason why they want to kill her," I cringed at his words. "Is because they are afraid of this thing hurting their tribe and the people of Forks. As long as we are nowhere near their land, they should leave us along, right?"

Esme nodded, warming up to the idea.

"I don't think her heart is strong enough to handle traveling," Carlisle said. "But I will pack all the medical supplies necessary, just in case we can stable her condition enough to travel." And with that he went to take inventory of the things he had, and the things he needed. The prospect of being able to escape the constant shadow of fear the pack cast on my family was a plus, but first we had to find something to keep Bella alive, And at this point the chances of that happening where the odds of winning the lottery.

**Thank you all so much for reading! Leave if a review if you have time, if you don't, that's okay too. I am looking for a beta, if anyone would like to be mine please contact me on my profile. I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Improvement

**Dialogue is taken from Breaking Dawn, everything else my interpretation of the story, from Edward's POV. I apologize for taking such a long time in updating. I hope to have a new chapter up once a week.**

Chapter 2

Improvement

As I sat in the chair next to Bella's bed, my head resting on the mattress, my thoughts plummeted downward until a cool hand pressed against my cheek. I looked up and saw that Bella was awake. Weary eyed, her cracked lips pulled into a small smile.

"Hey, you," her scratchy voice whispered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, hoping to be able to do anything that would ease her pain.

"I'm fine. The more important question is how are you? How long has it been since your last hunt?"

"I'll be fine." I said, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Bella, can I get you anything?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm okay, except that I really need a human moment," her cheeks flushed red. "Will you take me Rose?"

"Of course." Rosalie responded.

I watched Rosalie gently slide the railing of the hospital bed down to retrieve her. Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck, and as Rosalie picked her up, she gritted her teeth and her face turned white. I stood up, with my arm outstretched toward Bella.

"What -,"

"I'm fine, Edward." She said sort of exasperated, but through clenched teeth.

Carlisle came up behind me.

"What's causing her pain when we lift her? What is the fetus _doing_ to her?"

"Well considering that the amniotic sac incasing the fetus, is made of our skin, which is extremely hard to humans, is next to if not on top of many vital organs with soft tissue, plus the weight of the fetus grinding on her liver, kidneys, and pelvis. In combination with the fact that she just spent the whole night on her back, I'm guessing that there is some bruising to the internal organs. And it might also just be that the vertigo of being lifted up like that is putting large amounts of pressure on her back, and muscular lining of her stomach, also causing her pain. There are many other reasons, and probably not just one, but many working in tandem. This is one the reasons I didn't especially want to move her. Think about how bumpy planes and cars are, if Rosalie's careful lifting hurt her that much then think about what some turbulence on a plane will do to her?"

I fell silent thinking about just how _much_ pain she was hiding as Rosalie brought Bella back. I watched with my heightened senses every little move Rosalie made, and the result it had on Bella. I noticed that putting her down hurt her more than picking Bella up.

I came to sit by her, and took her hand. This new revelation made me want to hide my suffering that much more. As I gently pressed her hand to my lips, she looked around the room, really taking in her surroundings.

"What are the metal shudders for?" She asked.

"Bella," I said, not entirely sure of how to explain this to her. "The pack thinks that what you are carrying is a," I struggled for the right words. "Threat, to the town and tribe. They plan to destroy it, and attack us." Her eyes grew wide and terrified, as her trembling hand flew to the protrusion of her belly under the sheet.

"But, Jake," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her now glistening eyes. "How could he?"

"Jacob ran away from the pack and formed his own, because he didn't want to hurt you." There was no reason to tell her exactly _how_ they intended to kill the creature. And to explain the decision to move to Alaska, if she got better. We would cross that bridge when or if we got there. "Seth and Jacob now patrol the border of our house." As I looked into her panicked eyes, I felt the need to comfort her. "I'm not going to let any of them hurt you," I promised.

"What about him?"

I turned away from her then. I was not responsible for protecting that monster, and unfortunately Bella's goodness protected it at the moment from me, for I would not take the chance of killing her to get that parasite out. Apparently my silence gave Bella her answer, because she looked down at her stomach sadly and gazed off, lost in her thoughts.

I then caught the familiar voice of Jacob's thoughts.

"Carlisle?" I asked my voice dead. " Jacob is coming in his human form, would you answer the door? I don't want to be a away from Bella right now."

"Of course."

I could feel Jacob's alarm at having Carlisle answer the door. They then continued talking about Bella's condition, and I tuned them out, looking at Bella. She lay there, limp as a ragdoll, with her eyes closed. It was almost unbelievable how dark her eyes had gotten. There were now visible rings under her eyes, where the purple ended. I gently raised my hand and ran the pad of my thumb over one of them. Her eyes opened, and she gave me a weak smile. Just then, I caught a glimpse of Jacob's thoughts.

_It wasn't enough for the monster to beat her from the inside out. No, it was starving her, too. Probably just looking for something to sink it's teeth into – a throat to suck dry._

That's it! The problem that eluded us all came to Jacob in one cynical comment. Since that monster was part me too, it was only natural for it to need what we thrive off of; blood.

This new idea could be the very thing that could save Bella. And it provided me with something I hadn't had in weeks. Hope. I stood up to go talk to Carlisle and Jacob.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, her voice soft.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak to Carlisle for a moment." _Edward, if this is something you are trying to pull….._ Rosalie's thoughts sent my dreams plummeting to the ground. Unless that is, if we could get her on our side, she could convince Bella to do almost anything. I backtracked. "Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" Rosalie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second." _Yea, that's what you said last time, and you ended up trying to get that filthy mutt to convince Bella to abort the baby._ "Please, Rose?" Rosalie's distrust only increased when I referred to her by her nickname.

_Fine, I'll go_ she thought, _but I'm not leaving Bella alone, not with the dog around. You better make this quick, Edward._ What ever doubts she had was put aside as she called, "Esme? Can you mind Bella for me?"

Esme whooshed down the stairs gracefully and replied, "Of course." Her warm smile bright.

_After you, _Rosalie thought sarcastically. I led us through the small hallway that opened up to the porch. Carlisle and Jacob awaited us, both looking confused at my sudden change of mood.

"Carlisle," I said.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the . . . fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought." Jacob looked baffled that I would take one of his outrageous thoughts seriously.

"We haven't actually addressed _that_ angle," I continued. We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the . . . fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," Carlisle said, his brows pinched together like they did when he was trying to solve a complicated problem.

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves – what it's not getting? Jacob did."

Carlisle contemplated this for a moment, then recognition displayed on his face.

"Oh," he said, intrigued at the thought. "You think it is . . . thirsty?"

Rosalie hissed understanding what needed to be done. Her suspicions had turned into facts, as her face lit up. "Of course," she murmured. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea," she said, but obviously did not want to give credit to Jacob for having it.

"Hmm." Carlisle was going over scenarios in his head of what could happen if we tried the idea. "I wonder . . . And then, what would be the best way to administer. . . ."

Rosalie shook her head, _isn't it obvious? _She thought. "We don't have time to be creative." Well she was right, but… "I'd say we should start with the traditional way."

"Wait a minute," Jacob interjected. "Just hold on. Are you – talking about making Bella drink _blood?_"

"It was your idea, dog," Rosalie said, only willing to admit the idea was his when she could find fault with it. We both ignored her, as if she hadn't said anything and looked at Carlisle who eyes had lightened up with a faint glint of hope.

"That's just . . ." He struggled to find a word as revolting as the situation of Bella would face. So I helped him.

"Monstrous? Repulsive?" I suggested.

"Pretty much."

"But what if it helps her?" I whispered, trying to lead him the light the rest of us saw.

He shook his head with anger and disgust, as his childish side proved that he was not ready for the adult world Bella and I had already entered. "What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?"

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

Rosalie nodded, entertaining the idea. "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'd be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube."

When he finally saw Rosalie's tenderness with the word _baby_ Jacob finally figured it out; what made Rosalie's and Bella's relationship so strong. _Was she after the kid?_

I subconsciously nodded one quick nod in his direction. _So much for protecting Bella_, he thought. _ Rosalie'd probably jam the tube down Bella's throat herself._ My lips pressed together hard, as I realized this was probably true.

"Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this," Rosalie said, eager. "What do you say Carlisle? Can we try?"

Carlisle took a deep, calming breath, as he got to his feet.

"We'll ask Bella."

Rosalie smiled with arrogance, knowing that with the decision up to Bella, she would get her way.

We walked into the living room, where Bella lay panting. Her skin looked paler than before, and was as white as a sheet of paper. I could distinctly see every blood vessel in her translucent arm. Her pulse was beating faintly, and the huge bulge of her belly, towered over her small frame. _You'd think she was already dead_ Jacob thought, and I shot him a glare.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her voice quiet and strained. Her translucent hand twitched erratically up, as if she didn't have control over her body, to her stomach, protectively caressing it. She was suspicious, as Rosalie had been.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said, though Jacob wanted nothing to do with this. "It won't be . . . pleasant, but –"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie interjected, eagerly. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella's eyelids fluttered, as being awake for the past hour had taken it's toll on her. She started gagging, but she was obviously trying to chuckle. I tried not to wince at how horrible she sounded. _This has to work_ I thought. "Not pleasant?" She wheezed. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She looked to the tube of her IV that was sticking into her arm and attempted to laugh again. I scowled as Rosalie joined in, moaning quietly. This was anything but funny, but Bella, of course tried to ease everyone else's anxiety with no disregard for herself. I stepped around Rosalie to take the hand that wasn't draped over the creature. It was time to get serious.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous," I said, not skipping corners. She needed to know the exact extent of what we were asking her to do. "Repulsive."

She took a shallow shaking breath.

"How bad?" She asked.

Carlisle clarified. "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to our than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

She blinked. "Oh. _Oh._"  
"Your condition – both of your conditions – are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory –"

"I've got to drink it," she whispered, nodding softly, understanding what was being asked of her. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" She smiled faintly as she looked up at me. Perhaps I had underestimated her devotion to the creature. Time and time again, she had proved that she would do _anything_ thing for this monster. It should not surprise me that she accepted to drink blood without the slightest bit of hesitation for that thing.

Rosalie started clicking her stiletto heal against the floor. _Well what are we waiting for?_ She thought.

"So who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella croaked. Rosalie stopped tapping. Bella was automatically assuming that the fetus would follow our lifestyle of drinking animal blood. As I was thinking of ways to tell her what we really meant without _totally_ disgusting her, Carlisle answered. And I was glad, because it meant that I wouldn't have to.

"What?" Bella asked, confused at our silence.

"It will a more effective test if we don' cut corners, Bella," Carlisle implied.

"If the fetus if craving blood," I clarified, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eye's widened in fear. "Who?" She rasped, and her gaze automatically flickered to the only person in the room with blood flowing through their veins other than herself; Jacob.

"I'm not here as a donor Bells," he grunted. "Sides it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies-"

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie cut off Jacob' s ramblings. "For you – just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better." And with that Bella's hand ran over the length of her belly.

"Well," she wheezed. "_I'm_ starving, so I'll bet he is, too." This was the first time she had mentioned any discomfort concerning her pregnancy, but she managed to make it about that thing. _Of course,_ I thought. "Let's go for it. Mt first vampire act."

At Bella's consent, Carlisle and Rosalie flew upstairs to prepare the stored blood. I stayed by Bella's side, holding her fragile hand. As I looked into her eyes, I saw acceptance and love. _I'm so sorry, Bella_ I thought. _It's not your fault_ her eyes glistened. Forgiving me. Once again. Jacob's thoughts compared the way we looked at each other to Sam and Emily. I felt pity for Jacob, as it broke his heart to see Bella's heart pouring out for another man. Normally I would have gotten satisfaction out of his pain, maybe even showed off a little more, just to rub it in his face. But now, I was enjoying the few minutes that I had left with my wife. And I intended no malice now.

"Do you think we should warm it up for her?" Carlisle asked Rosalie.

"We like it warm and fresh, but that might upset her stomach," Rosalie replied. "Maybe we should warm it up to just above room temperature."

"Okay. While I do this, can you go downstairs and grab a cup, Rosalie?"

Rosalie immediately flew downstairs and opened the cupboards. I saw the image of a clear glass in her mind. I rolled my eyes and said, "Not _clear,_ Rosalie."

Bella looked to me, looking for answers, but I shook my head at her. Rosalie whooshed upstairs where Carlisle was waiting with the heated blood.

"This was your idea?" Bella strained in a harsh whisper, trying to make it loud enough for Jacob to hear. Forgetting he had the same height of hearing I did. I appreciated it when he moved closer, so she wouldn't have to work so hard.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

She smiled, kindly. "I didn't expect to see you again." A hint of sadness came over her voice as she said the last few words.

"Yeah, me, either," he agreed. Jacob's fatigue swept over my mind as he looked for a place to sit, but found none.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry." Bella said, looking ashamed.

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do." Bella saw through the lie, and continued.

"And Seth?" She asked.

"He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble."

Jacob barked out a laugh, shaking her concern off. Her face displayed a look of hurt for a fraction of a second, before she let it go, sighing shallowly.

"I guess that's nothing new, is it?"

"No, not really." I watched as Jacob's words made her posture change. Her shoulders slumped; as if she was trying to make herself smaller, feeling like a burden on the ones she loved. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You don't have to stay and watch this," she said faintly. He contemplated taking the excuse for him to leave_, but if I did, with the way she looked right now,_ he thought, _I could be missing the last fifteen minutes of her life._

"I don't really have anywhere else to go," he said, trying to sound non-challant. "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" She gasped in astonishment.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked me.

I shrugged without looking away from Bella. It had no overall importance to the situation at hand. But it wasn't good news to Bella.

"Why?" She breathed.

"To keep an eye on Seth."

"But Leah hates us," she whispered. A look of fear flashed in her eyes.

Jacob felt the need to calm her and said, "Leah's not going to bug anyone." _But me,_ he thought. "She's in my pack"-he grimaced-"So she follows my lead."

Bella didn't buy it.

"You're scared of _Leah_, but your best buds with the psychopath blonde."

Rosalie hissed from upstairs. _I'll show you psychopath, _dog_, _she thought_ as I rip you limb from disgusting limb. _Bella gave Jacob a reproachful look."Don't. Rose . . . understands."

"Yeah," he said. "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal." I got the sudden urge to backhand him at his spiteful remark. I didn't like the situation anymore than he did, but it was highly rude to talk to Bella that way.

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob." She whispered. Looking down to the side, sadly.

Her remark made Jacob's blood boil. But he didn't want to waste the last few minutes he had left with her arguing. So he flashed her a wolfy grin. Bella tried not to smile for a moment, then let her ghostly lips pull up, though hurt still danced her eyes.

I smelled the donated blood as Carlisle and Rosalie came down the stairs. The once sweet nectar no longer called to me, not with more serious matters that need to be dealt with. Carlisle put the blood in a white Styrofoam cup. The kind the hospital gave him. Jacob finally got why I didn't want Rosalie to use a clear cup. _Edward didn't want Bella to have to think about what she was doing any more than necessary,_ he thought.

There was fear etched into every pore of her face, as Carlisle extended the cup towards her.

"We could try another method," Carlisle suggested. He threw me a pleading look. _I don't think she can do this, Edward _He thought. _And I don't think it's fair to make her._ I nodded my head in defeat.

"No," Bella whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time. . . ."

And of course her shaking hand moved over her belly. Stroking it, as if to quiet the creature. She had no self-preservation what' so ever. Bella reached out and took the cup from Carlisle. Her hand quivered and I was thankful that she couldn't hear the sloshing from inside. She attempted to sit up by holding herself up with her bone thin elbow, but she found no purchase, and lacked the strength to hold herself up, so she slid back to the bed, her face going white from the sudden movement. It was pitiful to watch. I reached forward to help her, but before I could reach her, Rosalie slid her arm under Bella's shoulders, and lifted her up.

"Thanks," Bella whispered. Her eyes darted around, feeling self-conscious at being the center of attention. Jacob thought about ducking out, but quickly backtracked knowing it would only be harder on Bella. I shot him an appreciative look.

Using both hands, Bella raised the cup to her faced and sniffed shallowly at the end of the straw. She flinched, and I feared that she would pass out like she did in the biology lab during blood typing. I hated seeing her this way.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," I said, while holding my hand out for the cup.

"Plug your nose," Rosalie suggested. _Edward, she needs this and so does the baby. Do not ruin this._ She thought. A low growl erupted from my throat.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it-" Bella inhaled deeply. "It smells good," she admitted in a small voice, hunching her shoulders; she was ashamed.

"That's a good thing," Rosalie told Bella, excited. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try." Rosalie's whole face lighted up at the prospect of helping that little demon.

Bella thrust the straw into her mouth, pinched her eyes closed, and wrinkled her nose. Her hand shook as she struggled to lift the cup up to her face enough to take her tentative sip.

With her eyes still closed, she moaned quietly. I reached out to stroke her sallow cheek, sure she was disgusted from the blood.

"Bella, love-"

"I'm okay," she whispered opening her eyes to reveal her lovely chocolate orbs. I saw an emotion in them that I couldn't quite place. Fear, and shame shown through to me. But not fear of what she was doing, fear of acceptance from me. She worried that I would be upset with her. "It _tastes_ good, too." This was yet another indicator that her body was becoming less her own and more the monster that took seed within her.

"That's good," Rosalie said, popping around from behind Bella's head to share a relieved glance with her. "A good sign."

Bella breathed quietly as I stoked her cheek, and she took a deep pull on the straw.

"How's your stomach?" Carlisle asked from behind me. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, eh?"

Rosalie beamed. "Excellent."

"It's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle pointed out. He was right; we weren't out of the woods yet. But it was hard not to let my hopes soar at her dramatic improvement. Bella took another swig full of blood. Her eyebrows pinching together in a frown, she asked, "Does this screw my total? Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?" She hid her concern with a joke. Wanting to quell her uncertainty, I gave her my best at a reassuring smile. "No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean."

Jacob had no idea what we were talking about, and that clearly displayed on his face. "I'll explain later," I whispered. Bella caught the wind that escaped my mouth, wanting in on the conversation, sure that it was about her.

"What?" She asked spitting out the word in her fatigue.

"Just talking to myself," I told her. She did not press the matter any further. Jacob's thoughts suddenly invaded my mind. _He wouldn't be able to get away with this much longer, not when her hearing got to be as good as ours. _I smiled to myself; I very much so looked forward to that day, assuming she made it that far. Jacob and I turned our attention to Bella, who was still sipping on the cup. He was battling with his disgust when he felt that he was all alone. _No one else in here would have a problem with what she was doing, in fact they're probably having a hard time not ripping the cup away from her._ I snorted and rolled my eyes. He had no idea just how wrong he was. _Jeeze, how can anyone stand living with him? Too bad he can't hear Bella's thoughts. Then he'd annoy the crap out of her, too, and she'd get tired of him._ I chucked at the thought, because she actually said on numerous occasions that she wished I could hear her thoughts. Bella's eyes immediately flew in my direction. She smiled when she saw some joy in my face.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"Jacob."

She flashed him a tired grin and said, "Jake's a crack – up."

"Bada bing." He replied. One more pull on the straw, and she was sucking up air. The sound seemed to delight Rosalie, but made Jacob shudder.

"I did it," Bella declared, pleased with herself. And the affect of the blood on her body was obvious. Her voice was clearer, and she didn't have to work so hard to speak. She was able to hold her body up more, and as a result her breathing became slower and less labored. And most important, her heart, the cadence of my existence once again thrummed melodically. Bella directed her attention to Carlisle. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he assured her. Smiling carefully. "Honestly they aren't doing that much good where they are." Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a smile.

Right in front of our eyes, we had witnessed a girl on her deathbed make such dramatic improvements from a mere cup of human blood. _If this is what only one cup did for her_, Rosalie thought, _Think about what two cups would do?_ "Would you like more?" She offered. Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, partly from exhaustion, partly from embarrassment. I shot Rosalie a warning glare.

"You don't have to drink more right away," I reassured. What I hadn't realized in her posture was that it was an act of shame. That she would give in to her cravings.

"Yeah, I know..." she said quietly. "But I want to." In an act of rare kindness, Rosalie ran her fingers through Bella's lifeless, sweaty hair.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." She threw a dirty look towards Jacob, as she set up the one liner. "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here." Her obvious distain did not bother him; he was here for Bella, and as long as Bella wanted him here, that's where'd he be. Sensing an opening, Carlisle took the cup from Bella and said,

"I'll be right back." And whizzed upstairs. Bella finally truly looked at Jacob, and noticed how tired and drawn his face was.

"Jake you look awful." She said concerned. This was why I had always thought she would have made a great mother. She always put others in front of herself. Even now, just merely evading death, she still cared about her friends. Assuming she survived and this creature lived, that the monster would be lucky to have Bella as it's mom.

"Look who's talking." It was his turn to be concerned about her.

"Seriously- when's the last time you slept?" She asked, not letting him off the hook. He thought about this for a moment.

"Huh, I'm not actually sure,"

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid," As she said this his teeth locked together with an audible snap. "Get some rest, please. There're a few beds upstairs-you're welcome to any of them." I was glad that Bella thought to make the offer, but after a glare from Rosalie, Jacob humbly declined.

"Thanks, Bells, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

She grimaced. "Right."

Carlisle then came down with he cup. _Now that she's better, _he thought, _we need to make a plan to leave, and also to tell her about this plan._ I nodded. She took the drink, absent-mindedly sipping the cup in a few long swallows.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry . . .only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?" I was glad that this was the least of our problems now.

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie said arrogantly. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still human, Rosalie," Carlisle said. "She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," she said, without thought, and smiled radiantly at me. Obviously remembering our time on the island. Thinking about the time we spent together made me smile as well.

Jacob's eyes fluttered closed, and I briefly wondered if they would open again. _Bella was right_, I thought, _Jacob needs rest._ "Jacob," I said quietly. "You really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything-I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

"Sure, sure," he slurred. _You'd better wake me up if something happens. Darn bloodsucker owes me._

"I do," I agreed simply. In fact we owed Jacob too much. It made things awkward between us.

He nodded and went to place his hand over Bella's icy one. "Feel better," he said.

"Thanks, Jacob." She turned her hand over and squeezed his in an affectionate gesture. As she did so, he felt her wedding ring sliding off her thin finger. I knew this all too well. It wasn't a real surprise when one night she had woken up and couldn't find her wedding band. We found it a few minutes later, wrapped in the warm sheets of our bed. And ever since her pregnancy, she has had to keep her fourth finger curved inward towards her palm, in order to keep the band on.

"Get her a blanket or something," Jacob muttered before walking out the door. Now was the time to discuss our plans of leaving with Bella. I honestly had no idea how she would take it, like the blood, I only hoped that it would help her. _Now?_ Carlisle thought. I nodded and turned to my beloved.

"Bella," I said. She turned in my direction, a smile on her face.

"What?" She murmured.

"The threat of the wolf pack is still very real, Bella. And we are going to move with the Denali clan in Alaska, where you'll be safe. We didn't want to tell you, because you weren't strong enough to travel, but now that you are stable, we think this is the best way. Carlisle has already loaded the car with many of the medical supplies we will be needing. I know this is hard for you, but it must be done. We'll be _safe_, Bella. Away from the wolves and _people_. I will be able to change you after you have the fetus, and when you're a newborn, they'll be less people and thus less temptation."

"But, what about Charlie, and Jacob?" Her voice faded off at the end, her eyes glistened, and then a sob tore through her.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I hope you liked it. As always please review, I really would appreciate it.**


	3. Goodbyes

**I'm SO sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy, but I haven't given up on this story.**

Chapter 3

Goodbyes

I sat with my arms around my wife's small frame as the loss of her friends and family poured out of her for over an hour. She was sleeping now, exhausted from the hour spent crying. I always knew the sacrifice she would have to make to become one of us, and have always regretted it. Maybe now she would finally see what she had to give up to be with me. Perhaps she would even rethink her decision to keep that monster. At least she would be alive.

Carlisle came in then. "How is she?" He asked.

"Exhausted." I replied.

"Do you mind accompanying me in making arrangements for our departure?"

I nodded, getting up, and planted a kiss into Bella's soft hair. We walked in silence as Carlisle led the way into his office. He ran his fingers in his hair as he sighed, looking defeated.

"The most direct route to Denali," he said, looking at the flight times on his laptop. "Is to drive to Seattle and catch a plane to Vancouver. There, I can arrange for a personal jet to take us the rest of the distance."

"When? I murmured.

"The flight from Seattle leaves at nine this evening."

"I don't know… Let me talk this over with Bella first."

"Edward, we don't have that much time. By my calculations Bella should be ready to deliver in less than a week."

"Okay," I said, shocked at how little of time I had left with her. _She's awake,_ Rosalie thought. "I'll go talk to her now; she's awake," I said as I walked out of Carlisle's office. I raced downstairs to her chocolate eyes, and warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better," she replied. Her voice was calm and even, though I could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes. I leaned down to pepper her hair with kisses.

"Will I be able to say goodbye?" A tear glistened in the corner of her eye, and fell, cascading down her cheek like a raindrop down a fragile plain of glass.

"Of course," I whispered into her ear. "Our plane leaves at nine tonight. And you won't _really_ have to say goodbye to Charlie. You can still talk to him over the phone as you do now."

"I know," she said, dropping her head. "But it's not the same. And what about Jake? What am I supposed to tell him? How will he all take this? I hope he doesn't run away again. Oh God," she wailed, starting to cry.

"Bella, Bella, shhh now. It was his choice to come here and be with you, even through all the choices you have made. You have to live your life for yourself, because in the end only you are responsible for your decisions. As is he. I think a clean break would be the best for the both of you. You need to let him go, Bella." I looked at her tear-streaked face. She nodded.

"You're right, you're so right. He needs a chance to heal, without me slowing his progress." She smiled weakly at me. "So what time does the flight leave, again?"

"Nine," I said. "It's three right now. So do you want to pack until Jacob wakes up?"

"Sure," she nodded. I swiftly carried her up to our bedroom, and set her on the golden bed occupying the center of the room. I quickly packed my things, then turned to Bella.

"What would you like to bring to Alaska? Just tell me and consider it done." She giggled.

"Just pack some of my sweatshirts, pants, and t- shirts. It's not like we're going out anywhere fancy."

"You never know," I said with a coy smile. "I hear they have pretty great restaurants down there." With that she playfully slapped my arm. We spent about an hour, with Bella trying Emmett's and mine's shirts on to make sure they fit over her hugely distended stomach. By the time we had finished packing she was already thirsty again. So I brought her back down to the living room where she sat sipping her cup, waiting for Jacob to wake up.

At about 5 o' clock Jacob finally arose, dazed and confused. "Why do you have to leave tonight? Can't you move her after it's born?" He asked my father.

"No," said Carlisle. The further along her pregnancy progresses the harder and more painful it will for Bella to travel. I know this is hard for you, Jacob," my father said as he reached out to touch his arm. "I am truly sorry for the pain this causes you, but if you truly love Bella, you will do what is best for her, even if it hurts you." The doctor bowed his head and returned to packing all the medical supplies he needed to accommodate Bella and the fetus.

"Well can I at least say goodbye?" He turned to me.

"Of course," I said. "She's in the living room." He walked out briskly, his arm raised to his face, wiping the tears that had run down his face. I trusted him to be strong for Bella. For we both knew that his pain would only make it harder for Bella to leave. I stayed in the kitchen, giving them as much privacy as I could. They talked for a good forty-five minuets before Jacob emerged, looking hurt and forlorn. I stopped him as his hand was on the doorknob to leave. "Here," I said, handing him a scrap of paper. He eyes it warily. "Its our new phone number, so you'll be able to talk to her every so often. Thank you. Thank you for everything. For taking such good care of the woman we both love so well when I wasn't able to. Thank you for putting her first." He nodded once, and walked out the door into the cold Forks night. I walked into the living room to find silent tears running down Bella's face. I took her into my arms and planted soft kisses on her face, until she fell asleep. I pried myself from Bella's side without waking her and went into Carlisle's study. He was sitting behind his mahogany desk inspecting the list of medical supplies he had packed.

He had packed as much donated blood as he could find, fetal heart rate monitors, breathing tubes, IV needles, and samples of other minerals and vitamins he hoped could replenish Bella's weak immune system. "I worry," he said looking up at me for the first time since I entered the room. "about Bella's weak immune system. Taking her to the Sea Tack airport will expose her to so many germs and viruses that would be extraordinarily easily passed on to her. While in it's weakened state, her immune system would not stand a chance."

"I can carry her the whole time," I said. "And make sure that she is not exposed to anyone or anything. Really I think that's our best bet, because we can't protect her from the seats on the plane." Carlisle nodded his head thoughtfully, before finally saying, "I think your right. That's all we can do for now."

"Bella's awake." I heard Rosalie whisper from downstairs.

"We need to tell Charlie." I whispered to Carlisle and flew downstairs to greet my wife.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked.

"Tired," she replied. "When do we have to leave, again?"

"That's what I want to talk to about. You need to call Charlie and tell him that you are being moved to a hospital in Canada, or somewhere far and remote where he won't be able to come. Alice and Jasper will stay here for a few more days to sort everything out. So you don't have to worry about anything else." I handed her the phone.

"Okay." She whispered and took the phone. I heard her dial the familiar buttons, he answered it the forth chime.

"Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice asked.

"Dad," Bella said.

"Bells?" Charlie voice rose in pitch the usual way it did when Bella called. "How are you? You sound so much better!"

"I'm a little better dad. But hey listen, Carlisle is moving me to a hospital in Canada because their equipment is better than the machines Carlisle has access to here." As she said this, I saw a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes. I brushed them away lightly with the pad of my thumb.

"What?" Charlie asked, and I could hear through the receiver as his breathing escalated. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No dad, you can't. I'm sorry." Bella sniffled while more tears made their way down her cheeks following the same path as the previous ones. Carlisle made his way down the stairs then, and held his hand out for the phone. Bella immediately gave it to him. "Charlie, this is Carlisle." My father said in a calm voice. I could hear yelling at the other end of the receiver before Carlisle took the conversation into the other room. I wrapped my arms around Bella, feeling the weight of the sacrifice she was making for me.

"I can't believe all the pain I'm putting him through." She said quietly. "I'm an awful daughter!"

"Shhh, Bella. It had to be done. And I'm so sorry that it turned out this way. But you'll still get to talk him, just like you do now. You're protecting him, Bella. He can't know about this. It's for his own safety."

" I know," she whispered. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

" I know Bella, I know." I whispered. We sat there like that, her in my arms, for about a half an hour before it was time to load up the car and leave.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" I whispered. She nodded, and I carried her through every room of the house, reminiscing about all the memories we created in these rooms.

When all of the luggage was packed into Carlisle's black Mercedes, and Emmett's jeep, I carried Bella back downstairs and put her into the backseat of Carlisle's car. Once she was situated comfortably or as comfortably as she could be, in between Rosalie and myself we set off down the dark winding wet roads of the town I would always call home.


	4. Travel

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but this chapter is a bit longer! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Travel

We made it about half way to Port Angeles before Bella fell asleep from the emotional stress and overall pain of traveling it took on her body. Every time we passed a bump in the road, Bella's pale tired face contorted into a grimace of pain as she locked her jaw and gasped for air. Each time killed me. The fetus seemed to react to the motion of the vehicle and immediately became extraordinarily active, turning, twisting and stretching in my wife's tortured body. Bella desperately tried to stroke her belly in a weak attempt to soothe _him_. "He's just scared." She would say. "He's never been in a place where he's had to move so much." _She cares about the fear that an undeveloped fetus would _feel_ rather than that of her husband's. What about what _I _feel? _I thought selfishly. But I soon realized the only reason she was even _in_ this situation was because I only cared about what _I_ wanted. _Payback_, a little voice in the back of my mind said. _You always put your selfish needs in front of what was best for her and you deserve this._ But not Bella! Not my kind and innocent Bella. With her sleeping now, I could afford to fall apart. And I did. I turned my hands into fists and exerted so much force that my hands began to shake, and tiny fissures appeared on my knuckles.

We were on the highway now, and I looked up just in time, as we went over a rather jarring bump to catch Bella's pained expression as she was pulled out of her peaceful slumber, and brutally kicked. And in that moment I heard it, _crack!_ It was followed by another one about half a second later. This was the worst kick we had experienced since the beginning of the trip, and the look on Bella's face confirmed this. "What happened? Bella?" Rosalie asked urgently.

"It kicked her, like it always does!" I yelled vehemently back at her. I saw Carlisle's worried glance in the mirror. _Did you hear those cracks?_ He asked me. I nodded. Carlisle pulled over to the shoulder of the highway, and got out at vampire speed to check on Bella. She was panting hard and shallow, curled over the mountainous bulge that was her stomach. I watched as she tried to adjust to a more comfortable position, but this only caused her more pain, and she whimpered. "Bella," the doctor said. "I heard something crack, I need to take a look." After a few moments, Bella nodded her consent.

"Since I don't have an x-ray machine here, I will need to lift up your shirt to see if I can feel your broken rib. Edward, can you please assist?" My father asked. Bella again nodded, and I braced myself behind Bella to hold her up. As Carlisle lifted her shirt, she panted, and he threw her a sympathetic look. The sight under Bella's shirt assaulted my eyes. With the rate that Bella's stomach was expanding, the skin of her belly had angry stretch marks all around it. In fact, the skin had stretched so much that tiny cracks had appeared on her stomach, like the cracked knuckles of a severely dry skinned hand. The gruesome sight was only intensified with the hemorrhaging of the broken blood vessels of her bruised stomach. With the fetus's ginormous growth spurt, there were large amounts of blood going to the placenta to nourish it. The parts of her belly that weren't covered with bruises, were beset with a roadmap of blue veins that orbited her popped out naval. When she thought no one was looking, or when she got bored, she would lift up her sweatshirt and trace her translucent fingers over the bruises and veins of her stomach. I could feel Bella shiver against me as the cold Washington air hit her exposed belly. _This is bad,_ Carlisle thought. Already, there was significant bruising around her ribs and back. It was not hard to see the break. Every rib was visible, sticking out on her pale skin. The rib that was broken was sharp and poked out of her skin. As Carlisle ran his fingers over the protrusion, Bella sucked in her breath and clamped her jaw shut, trying not to cry out in pain. _It's defiantly broken, _he thought. I nodded sadly. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Is it broken or not?"

"It's definitely broken. See this?" Carlisle pointed to her left rib closest to the huge mountain she carried. _A floater rib_, he thought. "I am extraordinarily worried that it will puncture something like her Aorta Artery or her liver or kidneys. But because there were two cracks I am guessing that it was a greenstick fracture. That is, that the bone split lengthways, and that is what I believe was the cause of the second crack. The weight being put on the bone has caused the pieces to snap back into place. But then I'm not sure what to make of the protrusion of bone." He lifted his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Should we risk moving her?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, the movement could cause a rupture if the bone stabs into a soft tissued organ. But we have the same risk going back home. Either way would be dangerous for her." Carlisle said.

"Well we've already come this far." Rosalie said. "We should just get it over with."

"What about the pain that will cause to my wife, _Rosalie?_" I shouted, sneaking past Bella to stand next to Rosalie. "You ever think about that!"

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice shouted. "How about we ask Bella. This is her body, her decision." He said while our eyes all dropped down to Bella. She was curled up into a fetal position with her hands pressed over her ears.

"Oh Bella!" I cried, and cradled her in my arms.

"Please stop fighting, both of you." She lifted her face up to look at Rosalie and I with a disappointed look. I opened my mouth to argue, but then Carlisle's mind crossed my thoughts. _Listen to how weak her heart is, Edward. She can't afford any more stress than her body is under right now. Don't make her waste the time she has left arguing with you. _I nodded, all of my anger flowing out of me like the waters of a flash flood. I turned to my wife, and for the first time in our relationship, asked her what _she_ wanted to do.

"We need to keep moving." Bella said. "I'll be fine. Really."

"You're so brave, Bella." I said, wanting her to know how proud I was of her. With my eyes, I told her how much I loved her. Her eyes conveyed the same message of love and adoration.

"Okay Bella," My father said. "I need to tape up your rib to stabilize it and hope that it doesn't puncture anything. It is imperative now more than ever that you let us know how you are feeling. _Anything_. It could be a sign of something serious. Okay?" Bella nodded. Carlisle grabbed his medical bag out of the trunk and pulled out some flexible but sturdy medical tape. "Edward I will need you to assist." I resumed my position behind Bella, and lifted her up by her underarms, while Rosalie held her shirt up. She gasped while we did this and clenched her jaw. I took her hands in mine, and while Carlisle wrapped the tape around her upper belly, her hands shook and her face was white as stone. "That should be good." Carlisle said, while inspecting his work. "Now Bella, this will not totally alleviate the pain, but it should help to keep the rib in place. I can't give you any strong painkillers because I don't know the effect they will have on your heart, or the fetus for that matter. But I can give you some Ibuprofen."

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella said. "I feel much better now." Though the pallor of her face contradicted her words, I tried to be as optimistic as she was. But the truth of the matter was that you couldn't help one without harming the other. Healing worked the same way. The fetus drew its energy from her and used it against her. At least while she was starving, she hardly ever got kicked or beaten from its movements.

After a few minuets we were back on the road again and we soon reached Port Angeles. When we checked our bags in Sea Tac, Rosalie and I "carried" Bella between us. Though it appeared as if she were walking, somewhat. Bella was much to prideful to be seen being carried around or riding one of those escort vehicles in the airport. I, of course did not want her to hurt herself by attempting to walk, so I suggested this plan where Rosalie and I would lift Bella up and she would bear some of her weight to walk. It worked well, and Bella was happy so that was all that mattered. We got there just as they began to board first class. I was grateful we didn't have to wait, and we walked straight to the front of the line and were boarded quickly.

The flight seemed to drag on forever. But luckily the only part that seemed to really jostle Bella was the takeoff and landing. I was thankful that the first class seats were wide enough for Bella to rest comfortably, with her ginormous stomach. We were on a three seater, three rowed, aircraft, luckily for Rosalie, who was in the window seat. She was happy to be able to keep an "eye" on Bella. _Oh yea, like I'd try to abort her here on this plane, in the tiny lavatory. And flush the little parasite down the toilet?_ I thought sarcastically. She had really lost it now. I tried to make Bella as comfortable as she could possibly be. In the beginning of the flight, she was slightly claustrophobic and the seat belt cut into her belly as we were taking off. It left a long red mark beneath her navel. The same area we would cut into her for the C- section. While the pilot was stabilizing the plane, Bella's face was white and one of her hands was tightly gripping the armrest. The other was wrapped protectively around her stomach. Her teeth were clenched and her body rigid. I tried to put a soothing hand over her forehead. She was hot and clammy. "Is there anything I can do my love?" I asked desperately. She nodded back and forth. "No, I'm fine." She said in a strained voice, gasping for air. She was sleeping now, her head resting on my shoulder; the pain and stress of the day had overtaxed her. The flight attendant had been watching us as Bella writhed during the takeoff. "Is your wife okay?" She asked shyly, taking in my wife's sickly pallor, huge stomach, and dark circles under her eyes.

"She's fine." I growled without even bothering to look at her. It only angered me more when she persisted to try to speak to me, when I made it clear that I did not wish to speak to her. "Are you sure you're wife should be traveling, what with her this far into her pregnancy?" She asked, more defensive now, from my rude answer. She pointed towards Bella's hands, wrapped tenderly around her bloated stomach. _Jeeze, so handsome, yet so rude!_ She thought. I was about to snap at her again, and maybe get out of my seat and get physical with this busy-bodied-bitch_._ As if he read my mind, Carlisle intervened. "You're right," He said calmly. "I'm her doctor and she shouldn't be traveling, but as you can see, she is very sickly and I need to take her to a more advanced hospital than the one we have in Forks. I'm sorry for my son's bad attitude, he's just very concerned for his wife." Carlisle said. _Finally, some chivalry._ The flight attendant thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I was surprised to see that her thoughts genuinely matched her words. She truly felt sorry for Bella and I. I instantly felt bad for snapping at her. "Well let me know if you need anything." She smiled kindly, and left to tend to the other passengers. Bella slept until we were about to land, when a kick jolted her awake. She bolted up, gasping for air, and looked around wildly. "What's wrong? Bella!" Rosalie asked to her left. The commotion got Carlisle's attention and he was leaning forward in the seat behind us. "He just -pant- kicked." Bella said, trying to sound nonchalant, while still trying to catch her breath. "But it was really close to my broken rib." She stated.

"Bella," My father said. "We will be landing soon, and when we do, I would like to examine you if that's alright."

"Sure, Carlisle." My breathless wife said.

"I have a theory to do with the fetus's kicking." The doctor said. "I believe that its current position has much relevance to where it kicks you. Because the kicks are mostly aimed at your left ribs, I am assuming that the fetus is positioned diagonally in Bella's uterus. That is to say that the fetus's right foot is right at Bella's left rib cage, and his head is pointed somewhat down to her right hip. The shape of Bella's stomach confirms this. Edward, do you see how her sides bulge out?" I nodded. "That is because the fetus is not exactly aligned with Bella's body. It's slightly to the side."

"So what does that mean?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Well when mothers are about ready to give birth their stomachs "drop". It's when the baby's head is positioned down into the pelvic bone. The shapes of their stomachs are also indicative of pre labor. Their sides are flatter, instead of being round. This is what happens in a normal pregnancy. When the head is up towards the sternum, that is called breech, and it is grounds to consider the pregnancy high risk. Bella's child is doing the exact thing it should. Slowly rotating the head downward. This will also help me to determine when Bella's child will be safe to deliver rather than just depending on the size of her belly, we can now identify it's growth by the shape."

"Hmm." Bella said, humming happily. She ran her fingers over the bulge beneath her left rib before coming to cup it in her palm, resting her hand there for a few minuets until the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will begin our descent into Toronto. Please return to your seats, stow away all bags and fasten your seat belts. The temperature out there is 16 degrees Fahrenheit, and it's 5 a.m. Eastern time." I started tuning out when he started to mention gates and terminals for different destinations. A few minuets later, we began a rather rocky descent. The plane jerked around violently as we penetrated the Canadian atmosphere. I looked over to my left to see Bella panting desperately with her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned sideways into the headrest. Her knuckles were white from grabbing the armrest. I detangled her hand and put it in mine. I looked with dismay to see Rosalie on the other side of her, brushing her hair softly and whispering words of encouragement to her. She squeezed my hand tightly, the most force I have ever felt her exert. I realized she was channeling her pain into that action. I reached over with my right hand to brush a lock of hair out of her face. I then glanced at her stomach. It was all contorted, what once was just a local mound had a huge bulge poking out of her left side. I watched the protrusion move and stretch even further out of her stomach. We were starting to get looks from other passengers, and I didn't want any one to see what that thing was doing to her, so I cautiously put my hand over the protuberance, while Rosalie gave me the evil eye. I ignored her. Bella's skin was warm and tight. The creature's foot immediately flinched back at my cold touch, but soon returned with a violent kick. I heard Bella gasp and let out a small whimper. Silent tears came falling from her eyes, and her breathing hitched as I continued to feel the monster shaking and turning beneath my hand. Her grip on me only tightened. I took my hand off her belly to brush away the stray tears running from her eyes. "Shhh." I said, trying to sooth my tortured wife. "It's going to be okay, we're almost there." I lied. Whispering soothing words into her ear. She nodded. On the surface I tried to appear calm and subdued. But on the inside I was raging. I hated that little beast more than ever now. But more over, I hated myself. I hated myself for putting her in this situation, both impregnating her, and now dragging her out in the middle to now where to escape the angry wolf pack that would have effortlessly torn her apart, with no disregard for what they claimed to protect most- human life. Fortunately, Bella didn't have to endure any more suffering on this plane- at least-, as we landed soon after her episode. This time through the terminals I carried Bella. She was still very sore from the plane ride, and the jerkiness from her waddling would only add to her pain. As promised, as soon as we reached a family restroom, Carlisle examined Bella again. After giving her a couple cups of blood, he got down to her eye level while she sat on a chair and gently started fingering her belly. When he finally lifted up her shirt, I bit my fist to keep from screaming at the damage being done to my poor wife. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. I let out a low growl. _Edward, remember she doesn't need any added stress right now._ Carlisle repeated the mantra in my head. Bella's stomach displayed a bull's eye of bruises. The place where she was kicked was the darkest, and then grow out from the ring, like water being dropped into a still ocean. The rings of destruction that expanded out from the epicenter of an earthquake were the only way that I could describe the radius of bruises on my wife's stomach. The further the rings spread, the lighter the bruises became. Varying from black to yellow. But often more black overshadowed the healing parts of her belly. Carlisle put together his carefully neutral doctor face. He then proceeded to check the tape that bound Bella's ribs. As he began to remove the tape, Bella grabbed my hand and gripped it mightily. "Is it bad, my love?" I asked.

"No," Bella replied, her face set. "Its just tender. And the plane ride didn't help." She forced a smile through the pain, and tried to chuckle, before the pain from her broken rib stopped her, her face blanching. Rosalie, on the other hand just laughed with Bella. Bella threw her an appreciative smile. Once, Carlisle had finished checking her bandages, and re-wrapped up her torso, he then proceeded to ask Bella how she was feeling. "I'm fine, really." She added after a disapproving look from me. "I'm just a little sore from the plane ride. I'll be fine."

"Can you tell me exactly where?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded, and gently raised the hem of her loosely fitting shirt. She then looked down at her belly, examining it. As much as I hated to admit it, Bella was glowing. Even now, tired, weak and in pain, she dazzled me. She looked so childish, looking down at her bulging stomach, with fascination and awe. If this were not my child, and a normal pregnancy, I should have surely crossed the room and swept her up in my arms, and told her how cute she looked glancing down at her belly. But I couldn't now. Because I wasn't human, and she wasn't carrying a normal human baby. She was carrying a monster, just like myself. "Well it's mostly my whole stomach." Bella amended to Carlisle, with a little blush. "But it's mostly centered toward my sides." She said, trailing her fingers up and down her sides. "I just feel to big and tired." I just now noticed how tired and drawn Bella's face looked. The circles under her eyes had darkened significantly, turning the same shade of black as the bruises on her belly. Their diameter had increased dramatically, instead dropping all the way down to her cheekbones, giving a gaunt look to her cheeks. They looked hollow and pale. All in all, she looked sick, very sick. I hadn't noticed it, until now, that the passengers on the plane weren't staring at her stomach, but her face, and her sickly completion. Like antelope on the plain, people, for the most part, looked out for one another.

"Well that's quite normal, Bella." The doctor said. "You can sleep on the next plane more comfortably, because I have rented a private jet to take us the rest of the way. They'll have a bed there, so you can lay down for a while." Bella sighed and gave a relived smile at his words.

"Bella, that reminds me, can I measure you again?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, Carlisle." Bella said. "Where do you want me to lie down?"

"Over on this counter will be fine. Edward?" Before I could reach out to pick Bella up, Rosalie blew past me and grabbed Bella and laid her on the counter. Once she was situated, Carlisle measured her stomach and announced, "Thirty-two centimeters, Bella." Bella beamed.

"When will the baby be fully grown?" She asked.

"Forty centimeters marks full gestation." Carlisle answered. "And based on your previous measurements, you have been gaining about two centimeters a day, sometimes more."

"No wonder I feel like I'm getting bigger by the hour." Bella said. Carlisle's phone began to ring; he answered it quickly. When he was done, he turned to the rest of us. " The plane is already gassed and ready to go when you are." His gaze pointed towards Bella. She nodded and scooted off the table, nearly collapsing as her weak legs gave out from underneath her, and if it weren't for Rosalie she'd be flat on her face. Rosalie just kept Bella in her arms and carried her bridal style through the terminals. We went to the luggage carousel and collected out bags, as we were not using normal planes, we could stow our own bags. When we reached the small, commercial airplane port, Carlisle said, "The plane is parked outside. Bella, do you have any sort of coat or something? It's very cold outside and your immune system in very weak." Bella nodded.

"Edward? Would you hand me my bag, please?" I did as she asked, and after she scrummaged through it for a few minuets she finally pulled out a zip up sweater, that barely fit over her belly. We boarded the sleek 7 Astra Gulfstream 1125 SP jet, just as the sun began its assent into the sky. Inside there was a small bed, four leather swerveing chairs, and a small kitchen with a microwave in the lavatory. Rosalie gently set Bella on the bed, and I sat with Bella, while we took off. The takeoffs and landings were always the most painful part for Bella so I stayed by her side, for "support" _Like I was any good_ I thought. Rosalie disappeared for a moment, but then (unfortunately) returned, with a cup of blood for Bella. Although the Gulfstream was a much smaller plane than the one we had come here on, it was much smoother on the takeoff. Bella barely grimaced. I stayed holding Bella's hand until her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

I then went to go to look for Carlisle. He was seated at the large business table in the commons room. It was littered with papers, and books. Carlisle looked up from his work, his eyebrow slowly raised. "Bella's sleeping," I said. _Oh, _he thought.

"Have you found anything new?" I asked. _No, _he thought. _It is extremely frustrating to me that I can't even get an X-ray of this thing. It's also very dangerous for Bella. That broken rib protruding from Bella's side is really a cause for concern. It's very dangerous and it we are just lucky that it hasn't punctured anything…yet. How do you think she's doing with all this?_ He asked.

"She's exhausted. And in pain, and scared, and worried. I wish we had Jasper here. She's trying to hide all these emotions and it's not healthy. I think this was a good idea." I looked to the plane we were on. "Here she can be more comfortable. And lay down. This traveling is taking a lot out on her body. And her heart."

_I know, son. I still have the cardiographs from when we were back in Forks, before the blood. Though her heart sounds stronger, its still very weak and still in danger of failing. _I nodded. "What are all these papers for? I haven't seen any of them in medical school." I asked. _Well these are the tests I did on her liver and kidneys, _He said, holding a few papers up. _These are the results of blood tests I ran, this is the analysis of the urine sample I took, this is a picture of the sonograph reading, and this is a record of the fetus's heartbeat. I have also compiled a sort of journal documenting the fetus's progression, in both size and orientation. For each of those dates I have a clear record of how Bella felt that day, her heart rate, calorie intake, and cups of blood. _"Wait, how many calories is she consuming on average daily?" I asked. _About 1,200_ He thought. "That's not good." I nodded my head back and forth. "A normal pregnant woman should consume between 2,000 and 2,500 calories a day on average. At this point she is only nurturing the fetus. She's barely breaking even!" I yelled, thinking of all the cups of blood she consumed, just for it _all_ to go to that monster. _Yes, I know son, but you must keep your voice down, you'll wake Bella up. She needs all the rest she can get now. _"I'm sorry," I said. _It's all right, Edward, I know you only care for her wellness._ Carlisle thought. _Maybe we can attempt to add some human food to her diet. With the fetus satiated there's no reason for her body to reject food. _"Alright. I'll talk to her when she wakes up." I said.

"Talk to her about what?" Rosalie suddenly appeared at Carlisle's temporary desk.

"Bella is sufficiently lacking in weight and nutrients. I am hoping to restore this by giving her human food. As I already told Edward, now that the fetus has what it needs, there's no reason for her body to reject human food." Carlisle said, matter of factly. Rosalie nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said.

"Carlisle and I were just about to begin talking about a birth plan, if you would like to join us." I said as cordially as I could. The only reason I invited her into the conversation was that I didn't want her interfering with the plan later. I figured that if we worked out a plan now, we wouldn't have to change it, as long as it was all right with Bella.

Rosalie nodded, "Where do we start?" she asked.

"Well," Carlisle said. "I was thinking that we could have a two part birth plan. Phase one: Get the fetus out safely. Phase two: Change Bella. I know this sounds very simple, but from the research I have been able to gather, it appears that the fetus _chews _it's way out of the womb. I believe that the only things strong enough to cut through Bella's uterus are vampire teeth, or wolf teeth." I gasped. Rosalie just stood there, not looking surprised.

"I can preform that part," Carlisle continued. "But I would need Edward to preform the change." I immediately thought of Jacob who called it "Emergency Vamipirezation". This brought up other stunning similarities between Jacob and the fetus. First, they both grew extraordinarily fast. Second, Alice couldn't see both of them. "Carlisle," I said. "Consider all the other similarities between Jacob and the fetus. Not

only did they both grow at accelerated rates, Alice couldn't see the futures of either of

them. Being inside of Bella, the fetus even blocked Alice's view of Bella's future.

Then there was the chromosomal issue. Humans have twenty-three pairs of

chromosomes and we have twenty-five. What if the combination of Bella and myself

produced offspring with twenty-four chromosomes? Is that possible?" I asked.

I then found some examples from my most recent spate of research. "Look I pointed to the diagrams, horses and donkeys had a similar relationship.

Animal Chromosomes

Donkey

62

Horse

64

Hybrid

63

Vampires and humans have an analogous relationship with regard to their number

of chromosomes.

Species Chromosomes

Human (Bella) 23

Vampire (Me) 25

Shape shifter (Jacob) 24

Was it possible that our offspring would have the same number of chromosomes as

the wolves? 24 chromosomes? A male donkey and a female horse produce a mule. A female donkey and a male horse produce a hinny, which has the same number of chromosomes as the mule and looks similar, but is a different animal with different traits. That means that Bella and I could produce something that looks like a "Jacob," but isn't the same. Right?" I asked.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, as he rubbed his chin. "This whole idea is very new and different." He said slowly. "But I see the connections you are making, and you just might be right, Edward. Perhaps this is why a wolf's teeth can also cut through the amniotic sac." I was about to reply when a squeal followed by a _thump_ echoed through the cabin. I ran to Bella's side immediately followed closely by Carlisle and Rosalie. The sight before my eyes was horrifying. If I were human and could produce tears, I would have been sobbing at that moment. Bella was laying on the floor, bruises already starting to appear on her arms. She was desperately trying to get up. Her whole body was shaking. One of Bella's hands was wrapped protectively around her bloated stomach, the other trying to hoist her overburdened body onto the bed again. I ran over to her and helped her onto the bed again. She was still gasping for air. "Thank you." She wheezed out.

"Bella, what happened?" A chorus of three voices chimed. I growled as Rosalie pushed past me to resettle Bella in her bed.

"He kicked me,-pant- , and it startled me, I guess and I fell. I think he broke another rib though. Ow, yep, right here." She pointed to her right side, the opposite of last time and took a deeper breath.

"Let me have a look," Carlisle said, gently pushing past me with his medical bag to examine her. He lifted up her shirt, and confirmed what we already knew. It had broken another rib. Carlisle taped her up just the same as he had done on the other side, and went back to his studies. The rest of the plane ride passed without incident. We touched down in Denali Alaska, at about 4 pm. Where Tanya, Carman, Irina, Katrina, and Eleazar waited for us, pale and frozen in stone forever. As I stepped off the plane with Bella in my arms, I realized that it was a slim possibility that we would be returning to Forks, and I said goodbye to everything Bella knew, and prayed that she would be happy here. And hopefully, if Bella lived, one day when all the turmoil with wolves was over, we could go back to Forks, as a family.

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave me a comment in the comment box. I would REALLY appreciate it. Your comments keep me going! Thanks to all who read my chapter!**


	5. Moving In

**Sorry it took me so long to update, again. As usual, I own nothing in terms of rights and licensing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Movin' In!

Tanya, Carman, Katrina, and Eleazar, all waited for us, their golden eyes, a large contrast between ours, which were black from lack of hunting. I immediately wondered why I didn't see Irina. I then caught her lanky blonde figure lurking by the two cars. She was still upset at us because we defended the wolves that killed her mate, Laurent. At this point, with what they were planning to do to Bella, I would gladly help her kill them. "Edward," Tanya said warmly, interrupting my thoughts. "Its so nice of you to come down and see us!" She leaned over and kissed both of my cheeks, while I had Bella in my arms. _Darn, bet if he didn't have _her_ in his arms, I could have gotten away with hugging him. _Out of my prereferral vision, I saw a small crease form between Bella's brows. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Its so good to see you too, Tanya." I said. "And this is Bella. She's looks a little different than the last time you saw her at the wedding." As I said this, all life came out of my voice. Tanya noticed this too. Bella blushed. Carlisle came over then, from greeting the others, and bailed me out of saying the obvious. "As you can see," he started. "Bella is heavily pregnant with Edward's child. This is part of the reason we came to visit."

"I see," Tanya said slowly. "Well let's get Bella out of this cold, and we can talk about it on the way over. Our house is quite a venture away from here, so we should get moving." She said lightly.

"After you," Carlisle said. The Denali clan had brought two cars, which comfortably fit their clan, and Carlisle, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Esme, and myself. Rosalie, Bella and I, got situated in the back seat, with Bella between Rosalie and I. Carlisle sat in the front seat with Tanya, who was driving. He talked about Bella's pregnancy, the complication with the wolves and the genetic make up of the fetus. Tanya listened through all of this with patience. After a few minuets, Bella fell asleep again. At first, staying with Tanya and her coven seemed like a good idea. But then I remembered that Tanya was in love with me, and resented Bella for being able to have me. I remember what she was thinking at our wedding. _What does that insignificant little _child _have that I don't? _It was obvious to me by her thoughts and her actions that she had a crush on me. And I knew that Bella knew about this. I told her about it before our wedding, but it still made her heart squeeze. She never admitted this, fully, but I believed that part of the reason she wanted to be turned was that she was worried that I would leave her for another, _"Prettier_" vampire woman. I of course would never do this. To me, she was most exquisite creature that I had ever seen in my entire life. If that wasn't a big enough problem in itself, Irina, was still angry with us, so I knew that I couldn't trust her alone with Bella. The chance that she would do something to Bella was slim, but retaliation could make people do very strange things. And I knew that Rosalie would protect Bella, or the fetus for that matter, with her life. Strange as it was, I already felt closer to Rosalie, for caring for Bella. Maybe the threat of Irina made me feel for Rosalie.

After the long car ride, we finally approached the coven's house. It was large, white, and spacious like ours, and would hopefully help Bella to feel more at home. Bella was extremely tired, and luckily Tanya had an extra bed for Bella to sleep in. Bella slept for the whole night, without much disturbance from the fetus, other than her frequent bathroom trips. I stayed at Bella's bedside all night, along with Rosalie. Together, we were like two gargoyles, monsters, guarding something pure and precious.

In the early morning, I went to Carlisle's room. It was not much different from that of his last room. He had a desk with all of Bella's vitals on it, just as before, and he whore the same worried face as in Forks. He was making arrangements for an X-ray machine to be shipped here. Just as I arrived in his room, he hung up the phone. "The machine should be here by 9'o clock tomorrow." He said brightly. I nodded. We sat in a quite silence for a few minuets until Rosalie thought, _She's up_. I verbalized this to Carlisle who nodded. "I would like to check her again, if that's okay. Rosalie, would you please bring her here." I few moments Rosalie came in carrying Bella in her arms.

"Good morning, Bella," the doctor said in a friendly voice. "Rosalie, if you be as kind to place her on the table here." Once Bella was situated comfortably he proceeded to ask her questions. "How are you feeling today Bella?"

"Better than yesterday." She replied with a big smile. "Speaking of which, do you have anything to drink?"

"Of course," said Carlisle. "I'm so sorry to examine you before you've been properly attended to. Would you like to have some breakfast before we continue?"

"I'm fine. All I need is the blood. I'm not actually very hungry." I lost it then.

"Stop saying that Bella!" I snapped at her. "You are not fine. You think broken ribs and bruises are normal? Do you think other husbands have to watch their wives slave away over trying to deliver their child? Nearly dying in the process! Do you think this is what I want? To see you waste away for nothing! You are dying for nothing! It's a damned immortal child! One that doesn't deserve to exist, let alone be loved!"

"Edward!" I heard my father's voice yell. I stopped, my chest heaving, the thoughts of my family came flooding into my mind then.

_ Some father, some husband, some man. Doesn't even have enough dignity to keep quite for the person he claims to love most in the world. So much for that!_ I heard Rosalie think. Her facial expression matched her words.

_Edward, how could you?_ I heard Esme think. Her voice was different than Rosalie's. It was disappointed. Which was worse.

_Bro, how could you do that to your wife, man? I get that you're worried, but that. That was just heartless. _Emmett thought.

_Look what you've done to Bella, son_ Carlisle thought.

I looked over to see Bella hunched over her bulbous belly, rocking back and forth. She was sobbing quietly. I reached out towards her, but she shook me off. Her hands ran over her stomach, caressing it. I could see her whole body shaking, and her heart rate sky rocketing. She was breathing quick and shallow. Every once and a while she would gasp as the fetus kicked her again and again.

"Bella," I cried. She payed no attention to me. "Please look at me." I begged. She didn't move. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Edward, just go." Carlisle said quietly. I sulked out of the room while my family crowded and quieted Bella. Picking up the pieces I left, as usual. I always seemed to leave her broken and helpless. Leaving someone else to save her. I could hear my family comforting her, and as a result her heart rate and breathing slowed. I was glad for this, as the damage on her heart was already irreparable.

Once Bella's breathing had stabilized, Carlisle handed her a cup of warm blood and said, " I would like you to try some human food. You see, I have been calculating your calorie intake, and you are about 800 to 1,000 calories short of what a woman in your situation should be consuming. So while there is no doubt that the blood is helping both you and the fetus, I would like to get something just for you."

"Okay," Bella said quietly. Her voice was rough from crying.

After that, the checkup proceeded as it usually did. First Carlisle measured her, took notes on the size and shape of her huge stomach, then proceeded to check her ribs. Once he was satisfied he let Bella go downstairs. Rosalie carried her. At the bottom, all the Denali sisters waited for us down there, wanting to give Bella and I some privacy. Carlisle walked out of his room and saw me standing there. "Come talk to me." He said.

I followed him to his room, and sat in the chair, opposite of his desk. "I know this is hard for you." He started slowly. "But that doesn't give you the right to talk to Bella that way. That was unacceptable. I am very disappointed in you Edward. I know you care about her, but if you do then don't worsen her health by worrying about you. Don't try to convince her to abort the fetus. She's proven time and time again that she won't let it go. She's the one that has to take its kicks. She's the one who has her ribs broken, yet she stills continues to keep it. She knows the risks. Her plate is filled Edward. Sometimes I don't think you understand that. You say that you love Bella more than anything in the world, yet you hurt her. You say that you don't have a choice in this matter, and you do. You can choose to support and help her deliver your child, or you can choose to sulk, and worsen her mood and health. Not only is she worrying for her health, the health of her child, the health of her father, but she is also worrying for your health. She can't do it. The stress that it's taking on her body is too much. If her heart fails, there'll be nothing I can do. Don't add to her stress. Help to alleviate it. I don't know if she will forgive you that easily this time. And I don't blame her. You really hurt her. Now go, whether she thinks so or not, she needs her husband by her side."

I came downstairs and saw that Bella was in the bathroom and the Denali sisters floating around the bottom floor, hoping to give us some privacy.

"Esme," Carmen greeted her with a hug. "Last night we went on a little buying spree, and got some food and some cooking supplies, for Bella."

"That's so sweet of you Carmen," my mother replied. "While we're here, I can teach you how to cook, if you would like." She said.

"That would be nice." Carmen replied.

I heard Bella then, crying in the bathroom. "Why can't he just love him?" She sobbed. "It's his baby too! Why doesn't he love him? Why doesn't he love me?" Her voice cracked. And her words became more and more depressing as time went on. Rosalie desperately tried to comfort her, telling her that I would come around, and that I really didn't mean those things, and that I loved her. All the things that I should have been doing for her. _That stupid son of a bitch!_ Rosalie thought. _Breaks his wife's heart, then disappears. What ever happened to forever, Eddie? _She thought sarcastically. I couldn't listen anymore. But I didn't want to be away from Bella, so I stood over in the corner of the connecter to the kitchen and the living room.

After a few more minuets, Rosalie and Bella came out of the bathroom, and she set Bella down on the couch, her face paling with the movement, and sat down next to her.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Eleazar asked, her brows wrinkling as she realized we were short by two members.

"They'll be here tomorrow at about 10." Carlisle answered her, as he came down the stairs.

"Good," Katrina said. "I'll go set up a room for them." With that she disappeared upstairs.

"Tanya," Carlisle said as he approached her. "I really cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for us. We will never forget your kindness."

"Of course, Carlisle." She said, taking his hand, her face warm. "You guys are family and welcome here anytime!"

"Well, non the less, we still appreciate it." Carlisle said. And walked over to Bella. I still stayed back.

"How about some food, Bella." He said. "Does anything sound particularly good to you?"

"Eggs," she replied quickly. I couldn't help but smile. I knew exactly what she was thinking about; all the eggs we went through on the Island. Esme went to work on her eggs while Rosalie brought her down another cup of blood. She went through them so quickly. I looked to Carlisle's worried face and knew he was thinking the same thing.

After Bella had finished her eggs, I came over to her, hunching over myself in shame. Like a dog with his tail between his legs, crawling back to his master, so did I. she sat back and looked at me warily. "Can I sit with you?" I asked shyly. She nodded, and her eyes never left my face. I sat on the furthest edge of the couch. "I'm so sorry," I began. "That was out of line. I worry about you. I don't want to loose you and I'm scared." I said timidly.

"I know," she said quietly, reaching for me. I scooted closer so she wouldn't have to work so hard. "I know you never meant to hurt me. And I know that you only care about what's best for me. But this," she paused, reaching down with her hand to stroke her belly. "This is what is best for me; for us. I know it may not seem like it right now, but I just can't kill him. I'd never forgive myself. I love him. Like I love you." I decided not to argue. I didn't want her wasting any more of her precious energy arguing with me. I sat next to her for a while, while her fingers played with my hair.

I would never forget how good her soft warm fingers felt in my tousled hair. She patted some loose ends to the back of my neck and said, "I could really go for a shower." Rosalie tried to pick her up, but I growled at her.  
"Its okay, Rose," Bella said. "He's not going to hurt me."

_Its not you I'm worried about_ Rosalie thought. I bared my teeth at her. But Rosalie let me pass. I took Bella back upstairs to the master bathroom, and started to draw he bath. I then began tenderly removing her clothes. Bella was so very fragile and I feared that I would harm her just by touching her. When I attempted to lift her shirt, she winced and reached down, softly pushing my hands away. She then twisted her body so that her back was to me. I was at first confused but then realized she probably didn't want me to see her battered stomach, or the look of pain on her face as she jostled her broken ribs. I assumed it was the ladder though.

I could not see her face, as she took her shirt off, but I could hear her breathing and her heart rate. They both hitched and sounded labored. Her sides shook every so often when she lifted her arms up, forcing her body to extend with her shoulders. Even through the tape, I could see the dark bruises that encased her ribs and prohibited her breathing. Every bone of her body was visible. I could easily see her shoulder blades and the vertebrae in her back sticking through the pale skin that once held life. I could count each of her ribs and saw, clearly, through the tape the points where her broken ribs stuck out. She struggled for a minuet, panting as she tried to undo her bra. I carefully came behind her and unfastened the strap.

"Thanks," she whispered and craned her neck to kiss me. Her side again shuddered, causing her to end the kiss and return to her straight position. I then carried her, and gently placed her in the full tub. She shivered as the heat entered her cold body. Just then a small humming noise filled my mind, but it was so minute and small I payed no attention to it. "Is it too hot, my love?" I asked.

"No, its perfect," she said. "It feels really good."

I carefully grabbed a soft washcloth and began washing her down. I couldn't help but noticing how the water didn't quite cover all of her belly. Causing it to stick out around the sea of bubbles like a mountain peak does the clouds, reaching towards the heavens. Except instead of being pure and white, as if capped by snow, her belly was covered in dark cold bruises. My hand traced over a rather large bruise and stayed there. I couldn't hide my face of hatred for the thing that was tearing her apart. Bella noticed this too, and grabbed my hand off her belly and kissed it once, setting it on her chest. I could feel her heart beating there and I smiled. She returned this. I then heard that strange little humming noise again. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"Hmmm, no." Bella hummed happily. I couldn't put my finger on it. I then realized that it was coming from her stomach. I reached my hand out and tenderly pressed my palm to her large belly. She shivered at my touch. But her eyes widened when she realized my face was no longer full of hatred. She still looked wary, and slightly worried about what I was going to do.

"Edward?" Her voice asked quietly.

"It. The f-." I stuttered. "The _baby_ knows the sound of your voice." I used the word that so often fell from Rosalie and Bella's lips, but never mine. Bella's eyes widened even further at my endearment for the child. "He likes it!" I smiled up at her stunned face. The amazement on it made me laugh. She began laughing with me.

"You can hear him?" She asked amazed.

"Yes! I think I'm hearing his thoughts! It's so strange." I said, my sense childhood wonder coming back to me in an instant.

"That's amazing!" She shouted and winced a half second later. I felt the kick beneath my hands, strong and hard. I was amazed how she didn't cry out. _She probably got used to it _a small voice in the back of my head said. But I still felt bad for forcing her body to be conditioned that way. I softly ran my hands over the budge that was her stomach.

"Ssshh. You startled him." I said softly.

"Sorry, baby." She said quietly.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Did that last kick hurt?" As the words fells from my lips, so did her face. I saw the hesitance in her eyes, but I didn't change my facial expression. I wanted her to answer it.

"Umm," she started off slowly.

" I won't be mad, promise." I said.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Kinda. Not much though. Not as much as he could have made it." She smiled hesitantly.

"You never cry out anymore." I said quietly. "I know you do it because you worry that you're going to hurt me. It hurts me more to see all that you do to try and hide that pain. So please, just let it out. I won't be mad at him, but Bella, I need to know how you feel." I said.

"Okay," Bella said, I'll try. "At first it was really hard no to scream or moan, but now its just habit. Besides, that wasn't a very strong kick."

"I felt it, Bella. Don't try to tell me that it didn't hurt." I said.

"It did," she said. "Just not as much as the others." She smiled.

"Okay. But you'll promise me that you'll tell me the next him he hurts you. Don't try to hide it."

"I'll try." Bella said quietly. I reached down and kissed the top of her head.

"The water's getting cold. Do you want to get out?" I asked. Instead of responding her wrapped her arms around my neck, and I gently hoisted her convex form out of the water. She was severely underweight, and she felt like a small child in my arms. I grabbed a warm towel and placed it around her. I carried her to our new bedroom, and set her down. I picked a pair of sweatpants and a shirt out of her bag, and handed it to her. She put them on quickly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "Just thirsty."

Rosalie flew up with a cup of blood which Bella took gratefully. Once she was finished, she laid back in the bed, on her side. I gently took her hand in mine, noticing how her wedding band was literally sliding off her skinny finger.

"What's he thinking now?" She asked eagerly. I placed my ear against her belly.

"He's sleeping." I said. "He really liked the bath tub," I laughed. "He likes the warmth of it." She chuckled with me.

"He knows who we are, though." I grinned. "But he knows you as Bella, and I as Edward. He's very smart."

"Which he probably didn't get from me." She laughed.

"Bella, you're the kindest, prettiest, and most amazing person I know! You're the only one I would want to be the mother of my child. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you."

"I love you too, Edward. And I can't wait to get our family together."

I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. I then took the loosely fitting plain silver wedding band off her finger.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It looked a little loose," I said. And I gently rounded my first finger and thumb around the circle, and sized it down to fit her thin hand.

"There. Try that," I said. I gently placed in on her finger; it was a perfect fit.

"Thanks," Bella said, It's a perfect fit! I always worried about it slipping off, and not being able to ever find it again. But what are we going to do when I 'fatten up'?"

"We can take it to a jeweler and have him resize it again." I said. "And speaking of fattening up, I think it's time for your lunch!" She groaned. "We have to put some meat on those bones! Come on, I'll carry you." I said, getting to my feet.

"Actually, can I walk?" She asked timidly.

"Are you sure your up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides my legs are so sore."

"Ok." I said easing her up, and gently placing her on her feet.

She waddled her way down the stairs with me right on her heels. She still looked tired and pale, but to me she was glowing. Esme had already fixed a sandwich for her, which was sitting on the counter. The sun was shining through the glass making my skin glint in the light. It was a good thing that, like us, the Denalies preferred their privacy and chose a home deep within the Alaskan woods.  
"Can I eat outside in the sun?" Bella asked.

"Of course." I said.

We brought out a pick nick blanket for Bella and I to lie on. I suggested bringing out a blow up mattress, because lying on the cold hard ground would be hard on Bella's back, but Bella insisted that she would be fine.

After we were finished eating, we laid out in the sun, basking in its warmth. After all this time, Bella was still enchanted with the way my skin lit up in the sun. I was still dazzled by her bright eyes shining back at me everyday. I looked over to see her hair glow the fiery red it did when sunlight touched it. There, on that blanket, with her head on my chest, and our child on the way, I knew that there was a heaven. It was right here, in my arms.

We stayed this way for the rest of the afternoon, until it was time for dinner. I carried Bella's prone form back inside, and set her on the couch. Rosalie came back in then, and gave me the the evil eye. We got Bella all fixed up with dinner, and I took to her sleep in our bed again. I hummed her lullaby until she drifted off to sleep, then went to look for Carlisle. In my haste, I bumped into Tanya just outside Bella's door. Rosalie's eyes were cautiously watching from Bella's bedside.

"Edward," she said warmly.

"Tanya," I replied in an equally pleasant voice. "Have you seen Carlisle?"

"Yes, in fact I have." She replied. "He went hunting with Esme not too long ago."

"Did he say when he would be back?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "Only that he would be gone awhile."

I started to turn back towards the bedroom, when she caught my arm.

"Edward, you really do look great." Tanya said, pulling me closer, and seductively running her hand through my hair. She began leading me down the hall, and started to try to unbutton my shirt.

"Tanya," I said. "Look I really appreciate what you and your coven is doing for my family, but I'm married to Bella. You know that, you were there."

"I know." She said quietly, looking down innocently. "Can't a girl get a break? I know hundreds of men that would kill to be with me. And I'm very good. Don't you want to see what it feels like to be with a _real_ vampire?" As she said this she started spinning around me, slowly and precisely. "Don't you long for a lover who you won't have to worry about hurting, or being two ruff? Just letting your inner animal take control. So what do you say?" She asked as she pressed her lips hard into my neck, sliding her hands down.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I am married to Bella. And I love her. I can't do this with you, I'm sorry. But I'm sure there are many men out there, human and vampire a like, that would love to spend the night with you. I'm just not one of them." I buttoned my shirt and began walking away, when she finally said, "These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume." I paused for a moment, taking that as a threat but then let it go and continued down the hall to where my angel slept.


End file.
